gingafanmadefandomcom-20200213-history
Tegan
Tegan is created by bart12345 and digimonfrontier77 She is known for being ruthless and cunning, willing to betray anyone to get the upper hand as seen in the end of the first arc where she killed Sniper after James had nearly finished him off. Also, she shows a massive disregard toward her old family, mainly her father Akame. She loves to defy authority often. 'EVENTS BEFORE GNG' In the events before Ginga Nagareboshi Gin the Iga clan and the Koga clan were in war with each other. She destested her father Akame and was prone to wandering off the territory. One day, she snuck into the Koga's turf and bumped into who would be her future mate, Simon. The two became friends and would often sneak away from their fathers to meet up. But this happiness was cut short when Akame found out, exiling her for good. Simon was also exiled by Kurojaki and his mate Fume. The pair wandered for a while until they met Cutler, Sniper's lackey. Simon and Tegan soon become mates and later have six pups-Rikana, Sarah, Valarie, Sora, Mitch, and Viral. 'GOJ/GNY' She is unseen for a long time until James is seen coming to Ohu, hiding on top of some rocks with Sniper, Simon, and Cutler. She teases Sniper for wanting Gin, but is quickly shut up by the Doberman. She finds her half-brother Kisame is on a hunting trip and goes with her boss to kill him, revealing to him that she is his half-sister before attacking him. She is next seen when the leaders are put in prison inside Gajou, taunting Akame with the death of her half-brother. She smacks him a few times before leaving to go talk with her sons, soon finding out that her daughters Rikana, Valarie, and Sarah have fled. She eventually betrays Sniper by killing him after his battle with James, snapping his neck and soon tries to do the same to James by throwing a spear in his hip. She was the one to break the news of Sniper's death to Lucy. She puts her plan into action in the second arc by kidnapping Gin, his children, and Minazuki. Eventually, she gains huge power and uses it to fight the ohu army,becoming drunk and insane with power. Her mate Simon and her sons, Mitch, Viral and Sora along with Cutler die fighting in her name. She is taken down by Minazuki, but survives his suicide attempt and kills him in front of his daughter Sara, who kills her by using the Battouga. GOJL: Tegan's spirit was seen in the heavens, and had talked with some of the fallen Ohu soldiers. 'GDW:AU (digimonfrontier77's version)' Tegan is the daughter of Akame and is John's stepdaughter. When her father is captured, she goes out to find him, only to see him being brutally beaten by Lucy and her soldiers. She tries to call to him, but is stopped. When Weed and the others bring back his dead corpse, she mourns his death. Now under the care of John, she is also raised by Gin, who is John's new mate. She joins the Ohu army to help stop the one who killed her father. 'GDW:AU (bart12345's version):' Tegan and her daughters were on their way to see Akame. When they arrived they were shocked to find the house all burned down. They learned from Tippti that Akame burned down the house to end the Iga/Koga war, but Kurojaki jumped into the flames. Tegan was heartbroken when she learned her brothers were killed in the war aganst Akakabuto but was soon told that her father survived and has a new mate along with pups. Tegan wondered who the new mate and the pups are. 'Trivia:'the red fur on her face is in fact war paint.after her exile,she rubs the red paint on her face to show her anger and hatred of her father. Category:Ginga Ocean James chatacters Category:Females Category:Dogs Category:Deceased characters Category:Kishu